


All She Is

by Bisexual_Mess_99



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Mess_99/pseuds/Bisexual_Mess_99
Summary: Ficlets in which Arya's last name is not StarkChapter One - Arya Snow / Shierya TargaryenThe trueborn daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Brown of hair, Purple of eyes, and a Northerner's snow-pale skin.Chapter Two - Arry Hill / Jyna LannisterThe Kingslayer's bastard daughter. Gold head, Eyes Lannister Green, and a Southerner's sun-kissed skin.Chapter Three - Arya TyrellSer Garlan and his Lady Leonette had one daughter. Like her father, Arya Tyrell is a gallant beauty and a great swordsman- well, swordswoman.





	1. Shierya Targaryen

**I. A King's Welcome**

The Queen stops talking to Catelyn when she sees the King brush away a servant girl's advances quick as spit before standing and staring at someone in the far end of the great hall. There, purple eyed and wearing one of Lyanna's old dresses is Arya Snow, a girl of seven and ten.

Her Lord Husband's bastard daughter- an ugly reminder of the one painful slight to her honor.

"A dance, sister?" Robb asks as he offers his hand.

Arya nods shyly.

Catelyn inhales sharply. Arya Snow has always been beautiful, people say she would've passed for Lyanna's twin were it not for the prominent purple eyes. Dayne eyes, they said- as well as the Dornish people's distinct shortness for another telling trait. Robb doesn't seem to mind the height difference as they move along.

It's simply terrible, Arya and her dancing. She dances like a foreigner with her arms outstretched, moving from her sides to above her head as Robb twirls and turns her. The heel of her boots make sounds in a pattern that annoys Catelyn to no end but it doesn't stop others from trying to imitate it.

Where she even learned such shite is anyone's guess.

Most likely Winterfell's library, with it's grand variety of books and book cases that the girl ofttimes hide behind. Septa Mordane tells it true; it's been years since the girl last joined Sansa in her lessons, Catelyn cares not a whit. Her Ned certainly didn't care if the bastard also prefers lessons with Septon Chayle and Ser Rodrik- this small thing has her convinced that Arya Snow is beyond helping.

King Robert approaches after their stint, most likely asking for a dance.

"I'm sorry, My King but I'm afraid I'd like to eat first before I dance again. I'll be sure to find you later, your grace."

The Queen hides a smirk when The King is obviously rebuffed. Catelyn herself is also glad for it, until the Queen opened her mouth and said: "I suppose she'll be serving as Sansa's handmaiden."

Catelyn bites the inside of her cheek, "I believe so, My Queen."

**II. Not Arya**

Arya carefully traces the curly hairs on his chest with her finger tips before using her other fingers to feel the muscles on his stomach. With her right palm, she cups his pecs and pushes herself in order to look him in his Baratheon Blue eyes. But they're not blue all of the time, right now they're Targaryen indigo, a testament to his Valyrian blood.

His pupils are reflecting the candlelight beautifully as he looks at her with so much love.

"Gendry?"

If she wasn't sure he had his attention, his eyes locking onto hers make room for no such doubt. His chest moves as he hums, jostling her pleasantly, prodding her to go on and talk.

"If I... tell you something... something that could change how you see us... would... would you hate me?"

His hand dances from the curve of her back to her hip. "I'll never hate you."

She bites her bottom lip. "My name's not Arya Snow... It's Shierya Targaryen..."

"And this matters... why?" Gendry asks

"Because Robert Baratheon's grandmother was a Targaryen! We're distantly related, don't you understand?"

"I understand. But I also understand that Targaryens have been marrying brothers to sisters for ages, who cares if we're distantly related?"

Arya pouts. "You're right... but I don't want to be Queen in the North. Daenerys knows who I am, Lyanna and Rhaegar's trueborn daughter. Jon wants to legitimize me as a Stark like Robb wanted, so he can marry Daenerys and I'll hold the North. Me. Alone. Because Bran doesn't want it, and Rickon- Rickon's... free. So... there's just me- it's ridiculous! Absurd, even!"

"Hey, hey, stop. Hasn't it stuck in your head yet? You're not going to have to deal with this alone. So long as there's no Red Woman to take me away from you, I will never leave you, Arry or Arya Snow or Shiera Targaryen or whoever you are." Gendry claims as he pinches her cheek.

"Shierya. It's Shierya. Don't call me that, though."

"As mi'lady commands."

**III. The Dragon has Three heads**

"The first time I met them, Rhaegal sneezed and burnt all my clothes off. Then this showed up." Arya says, holding the clump of silver blonde hair in her head.

Daenerys laughs at the retelling. "I had to shed my cloak while Jon had to run and get her some clothes."

"Is this dragon going to sneeze fire at me too? I don't think I have enough Targaryen blood to survive that..." Gendry tells them

"I won't let them burn you, I promise." Arya tells him.

"...Viserion is rather temperamental lately though, perhaps that's just due to his encounter with the Night King's spear." Daenerys muses

"Please, Auntie Dan, don't scare him off before we've even introduced them."

**IV. A closer look**

"Look at me." Tywin says

The girl inhales sharply as she faces him, eye-contact included.

Tywin's grip on the wooden fence tightens as he swallows the lump on his throat. All he sees is Lyanna Stark with Rhaegar Targaryen's prominent purple eyes. That damned tourney, when Elia Martell's betrothal to the Prince was announced to spurn him and his daughter, it surfaces in his pool of memories. Yes, Lyanna Stark was very young then, and this girl had Rhaegar's eyes and his fat heart-shaped face akin to a babe.

The girl is looking worriedly behind him though. She's looking directly at the smith with a bucket still tied on him. Curious, Tywin spares the smith another glance, and he almost topples over- glad that he followed his whims to bless the boy another once over. "You and you. Come with me."

Lyanna and Robert. If he were a lesser man, he'd ignore them and blame the haunting tales regarding Harrenhall. Tywin Lannister is not a lesser man. "Your names."

"G-Gendry Mi'Lord."

The girl elbows the boy for answering. Tywin wants to roll his eyes. "Any last names?"

"I'm just a lowborn bastard, Mi'Lord."

Tywin hums. "Any trade?"

"Smithing, Mi'Lord."

"And you, girl?"

The girl gives him a murderous glare that quite amuses him. "Arry."

**V. Her in Dragonstone**

No one.

She is no one.

But she's not. Dreams of seeing through a wolf's eyes continue to haunt her dreams, lingering in her mind and reminding her that Arya Snow is not dead yet.

A day finally comes when she takes back her name but she's too late. Robb is dead, Sansa is dead, Rickon wants to be a freefolk, Bran is somewhere beyond the wall, and Gendry is missing. She refuses to accept that he's dead too, even if Ser Davos recounts the burning of Shireen at the stake because of the Red Woman's whims.

Ser Davos might not even know who Gendry is, she reasons.

There's still hope, and it grows when Maester Jurne's raven comes with a message that says Bran is now in Winterfell- Osha and Rickon confirmed it.

Now she is here, in White Harbor, with the King in the North. Said King in the North is summoning her now, but she doesn't know that it's really the Dragon Queen asking for her. Lord Varys, Bran Stark, Samwell Tarly and his wife are all present in the solar, making it seem crowded. When did Bran and Sam even get here?

They don't answer that question instead they tell her that she's not Arya Snow at all.

"It was in the eyes." Lord Varys says.

"I've shown them Lyanna and Rhaegar."

"Gilly's got written proof from the citadel."

**VI. His Lady**

"It's night time, it's freezing, everyone's celebrating. You should be celebrating with them."

He stands behind her, Arya puts the bow and arrow down. "I am celebrating... Have I mentioned how much it irks me when people stand behind me?"

"No, because if you said that, you'd be wrong." He wraps his arms around her, spooning her as he tucks his chin between her neck and shoulder. Nuzzling her.

"I did mention that I prefer you clean shaven though."

"I'm not just Gendry anymore... The Queen's legitimized me. Told me to be the Lord of Storm's End..." Her hand touches his bicep as he turns her around unexpectedly with a force that has her lips brushing his breast. He holds her in her arms like she's something small and precious- which to him, she is. "But I told her, in front of all those people, that I intend to marry her niece... if she'll have me."

Her breath catches. "...I have to kill Cersei first..."

"D'you think I'll stop you? I'm not like your cousins. When do you want to leave?"

"I dunno-

Gendry cuts her off with a suggestive smirk. "How about tomorrow? I think we have plans for tonight..."

Arya's eyebrows raise, "Really? And what are these plans, My Lord?"

"I've plans to fuck you all through the night-

"and will you fill me with your seed? fuck me until I can't walk? have me moaning your name as I forget my own?"

"Aye. All that."

"Then get to it, My Lord. I expect for us to break a record somewhere by sunrise."

"As mi'lady commands."


	2. Jyna Lannister

**I. A Cub Playing**

"I now present to you, my cousin, Jyna Lannister, named for my Grandmother Joanna and my Grandfather Tywin."

King Tommen smiles kindly at her as he motions for her to rise.

The Queen Mother glares at her hatefully, and of course it's hatefully. Some lowborn bastard named in Tywin Lannister's will, now the Lady of Casterly Rock- it's utterly ridiculous. There are bitter potions easier to swallow than this.

Jaime Lannister, her so-called father, isn't even present for the ceremony.

The Queen Mother- to Queen Margaery's secret delight -has seen it fit to travel with her back to Casterly Rock.

It's more than a little intimidating but so long as she's non-threatening, the Queen decides it's well and good to let her be. She's not going to pretend ignorance regarding the Maester and the Septa reporting to Cersei Lannister. At least there's _'Uncle'_ Kevan who she should really try calling _'Grandfather'_ instead of My Lord- or worse, Mi'Lord.

Why did Tywin Lannister make her his heir?

She's only ever met the man a handful of times, most of which is spent tending to the tax collector's cutlery. _She's just a cupbearer_ \- and that excuse works so well to remind The Queen Mother about her poor beginnings.

But it seems it's a good thing that she's established herself so below Cersei Lannister. There's news of wildfire devouring the Sept of Baelor and with it, Lancel Lannister and The King. Tommen killed himself though, Uncle Kevan prays Lancel is just missing but Lancel was a sparrow and his survival is less likely with each passing day. A sennight comes before Myrcella's death reaches her ears.

Come morn, a rider comes. Not just any rider but Jaime Lannister.

"The Queen is summoning you to come to court."

**II. A Golden Lionness**

She reminds him of his mum. Except his mum has short hair and her blonde hair never shined the way hers does. Arry, she said her name was. But he's not stupid- she's likely to be a Lannister.

Her cheekbones may not be as pronounced, her lips more curved like a bow's, her skin less rosy and more tanned but her eyes are Lannister Green all the same. There's also the fact that she's wearing fine boots, despite the muddied trousers and tunic. When he settles himself among the common folks of King's Landing again, he figures that she's the newly legitimized bastard of the oath-breaking Kingslayer.

"Hi, Gendry! Have you eaten?"

He shakes his head. "made the rounds have you?"

"The Street of Flour had some very interesting muffins today."

Gendry hums.

"Then I visited the Street of Seeds, almost fell on my arse on the Muddy way. Gods, can you imagine?"

He sighs. "What do you want with me, Mi'Lady? Why are you doing this? Why are you here? You're a bloody highborn but you're acting like- like you're not one of them!"

She steps back. "You... you know who I am?"

"You're a fucking Lannister, that's who."

"I didn't choose to be born a fucking Lannister!" She spats furiously.

Gendry crosses his arms, "That's true, you're still a Lannister. Your family's-

"Bad? Terrible? Not honorable? A mess?"

"Aye. All that. They killed a lot."

She frowns, "I never killed anyone. I've not been a lady for too long but I can say with truth that I've not killed. Whoever you've lost, if it was because of the Lannisters, then I'm very sorry."

He supposes that her shame in her family name must be why she's so insistent on helping people by giving them some coins and sometimes making unnecessary purchases. Those idiots who get her patronage aren't smart enough to question where her money comes from, of course.

Gendry doesn't think about what Arry Hill's life was like before she was legitimized though. He never thought about it, and she never talks of it.

Gendry also doesn't think he'll see her again when Ser Davos comes to him and they get on a rowboat with The Imp.

**III. Before the Long Night**

"I met her, y'know." Gendry says before Lord Tyrion could push anyone to sing. His eyes are locked on Ser Jaime's green orbs and his statement effectively silences the room- even Tormund.

"her who?"

"Your daughter. The one Lord Tywin legitimized in his deathbed- on his will, I 'spose."

"You know Jyna? How?" Jaime asks

Gendry finishes his cup of wine. "Called herself Arry at first. Arry Hill, she says. Likes to walk around King's Landing with fancy boots on her feet, giving coin to those who need it. And she helped some people leave for Dorne on horseback once. That was fun! She had me distract the gold cloaks like an idiot!"

Lord Tyrion looks at him funny. "Are you sure it's her? A Lannister helping people?"

"I've doomed her... By leaving her under Cersei's will, alone- she's doomed." Ser Jaime starts to babble something awful. "She was a cupbearer, and had trouble reading like me. Uncle Kevan probably doesn't know how to help her... I should've... tried to be a better father..."

"You have the same eyes. All of you, green, all you Lannisters." Gendry exclaims.

Lord Tyrion nods at his words dismissively. "I should like to get to know this Jyna Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock. Mayhaps I'll finally like someone in my family who doesn't sleep with his sister."

Ser Brienne rolls her eyes. Davos and Tormund share grimaces.

**IV. After the Long Night**

"Stop! Please! I've poisoned her! I've poisoned the Queen! King's Landing surrenders, you have the throne. No more fighting, please!"

Jon Snow, Ser Davos, Greyworm, and Daenerys pause to look at the speaker.

"Euron, it's just him. Only him left to deal with-

"Who are you?"

"Arry Hill, Your Grace-

"The Kingslayer's bastard? Your father is not a friend to the crown, he disobeyed orders when I told him to stay in the North. Why should I trust your word?"

"Because I did it myself. I poisoned her, Cersei Lannister is dying. Look at them," she gestures at the men behind her, "they've laid down their weapons. They surrender, Your Grace. Please have mercy on us, no innocents have to die today."

Tyrion Lannister makes his way to the front lines. "How did you poison her?"

"Qyburn. He and I, we realized... Cersei is unfit to rule."

**V. Queenslayer**

"Left." Dodge, "Left." Parry, "Left."

Jyna steps back, "Can't you attack any different?"

"Hey, I only have one hand, kid."

Ser Brienne looks at the sight with a small smile. Lord Tyrion comes up behind her, "Ser Brienne. How is Tarth recuperating?"

Ser Brienne fails to not be startled. "Trading seems to be the most helpful solution, My Lord."

Arry screams as her father lifts her over his shoulder like a sack of grains. "Unfair! I wasn't dead that time!"

"By how they're acting you could almost pretend that they've never seen the wars." Lord Tyrion muses, then he turns to Ser Brienne. "I... I'm not sure how to... describe what I felt when she confessed her and Qyburn's crime..."

"They don't deserve those slurs. Not Jaime, Not Arry."

"You call her Arry too?"

"It's the name her mother gave her."

He nods. "So it is."


	3. Arya Tyrell

**I. Garlan's Daughter**

Arya Tyrell is her father's daughter; curly brown hair, liquid gold eyes, rosy pink complexion and, yes, fat. Olenna frowns, she once thought that the girl might lose weight if she can convince Margaery to spend more time visiting the Fossoways in Cider Hall. Well, she was wrong. The girl is already in her one and tenth nameday, but still so fat. At least the girl is pretty, she muses. Garlan, her beloved grandson, passed away and passed on his handsome good looks onto his daughter.

The sound of knocking interrupts her thoughts.

"Come in."

"My Lady, It is done."

"Close the door." Olenna instructs.

The servant girl does as told. Olenna gestures for the girl to sit on the chair so they might both look over the balcony. "Now, tell me everything about this great-granddaughter of mine."

"Lady Arya shares her father's interest with swords, and shares Lord Loras' interest in gaining glory. The Septa often complains of her habits of hiding away in the library in favor of her Lady Lessons. Further investigating, the librarian showed me her book selection oft surrounds stories of wars and warriors, he also says that the Lady Arya can manage to eat a whole plate of lemon cakes during one afternoon spent reading. The Maester's apprentice claims that the practice doesn't make her overweight yet, so he assumes she is healthy enough. The Maester's apprentice also says that Lady Arya has a head for figures and a heart for baking- pies, more than anything."

Olenna waves a hand.

Less than four and twenty hours later, she corners the aforementioned great-granddaughter.

"Do you want to learn how to fight with a sword, girl?" Olenna asks

Arya Tyrell is her father's daughter. And there are several kinds of armors and weapons she would know.

**II. Willas' Bird**

Arya Tyrell comes into court after the battle of Blackwater, same time as Auntie Margie. She stands next to Uncle Willas with their amber eyes like fire as they watch King Joffrey set aside Lady Sansa for Margaery. It didn't take a Grand Maester to parse that King Joffrey is someone that shouldn't be King- so, of course, Uncle Willas is already ten steps ahead.

"I think Grandmother will betroth either Loras or me with Sansa Stark to secure the North... and to secure the West... she would probably match you with Jaime or Tommen-

"What about The Imp, Uncle?" Arya asks

Willas frowns and shakes his head. "He's not an option."

"Of course-

"You should spend as much time as you can with Queen Cersei. See to it that she sees you as non-threatening as possible. When interacting with Tywin Lannister, show only half of your wits. Avoid sharp observations and blunt comments with both Lannisters. And lastly, focus your attentions on Tommen..."

She did that. She did that and more.

Tommen Baratheon is a chubby boy of four and ten with a golden head of hair and kind green eyes. His skin is sun-kissed all over, including his cock- mind you, Arya remains to be a maiden, though perhaps it is not just the sun who has kissed him. He's gifted her with the Lord's kiss in exchange, after his third, he professed his love for her and Arya tells him the same.

Perhaps with time that lie would grow to be a truth.

And with time, maybe she would even tell him that she had a hand in Joffrey's death.

She is Willas Tyrell's niece, and Willas Tyrell taught her everything about eagles.

Their words are not 'Growing Strong' but something to do with sharp eyes.

**III. Dragon's Captive**

"She's pregnant with Tommen's child-

"What? How far along is she?"

"Grandmother?"

"I'm not implying anything-

"Good because she's not sure if it's closer to two moons or three-

"Seven hells-

"You have to convince the spider to get her free. I'm not letting my niece rot away in a cell-

"Child, who exactly do you think managed to kidnap the Queen of The Seven bloody Kingdoms in the first place?" Olenna retorts, then stands up, "We'll get her out, don't you worry."

"There's something else... I... actually spied the information from Aegon Targaryen himself-

"Absolutely not! You're smart, Willas. But you move too quick!"

It wasn't even a moon ago that they lost Mace, Margaery and Loras in the wildfire explosion at the Sept of Baelor. Arya confirmed it was no accident- if Tommen hadn't convinced Arya to remain in bed that morning, she would've attended the trial at the insistence of Cersei. Cersei didn't know that Willas was already in Dorne, making plans to ensure that no harm comes to any remaining Tyrells when the Targaryen supporters eventually bring the remaining Targaryens to Westerosi soil. Olenna is the first who caught wind of the wildfire news, she was more than a little dismayed and decided it's time to really work together with Willas to ensure the Tyrells don't die out.

"In other news, I've convinced Jon Snow to consider my offer."

"Very good."

**IV. Stag's Rose**

Tommen is not a stag, Tommen is not a lion either.

Tommen is like the company he keeps.

A kitten is soft and spoiled and sweet- he is not a cat because a cat has claws where he has none. 

When she miscarried his babe, it was during a hasty dragon ride from High Garden when Prince Aegon realized the reason why Casterly Rock was so easy to take. They were able to save her, Uncle Willas and Great Grandmother minutes before some crazy fucker revealed a machine that shoots spears into the air. She cried at the loss, and bedridden for days.

It endeared her to the Dragon Queen who suffered the same- so she milked it for all it's worth. _"I feel... free of him now. Free of the Lannisters... even if they did still take High Garden."_

She didn't love Tommen, but she did like him as a best friend.

She grants three more men with this title:

The first is Rhaegar Targaryen's trueborn son and Daenerys' heir- Aegon Targaryen. He likes visiting her when she was imprisoned, likely to ensure that the babe she was carrying will not be a threat. Oh, but he also had a habit of oversharing.

The second is Rhaegar Targaryen's bastard son and Daenerys' lover- Jon Snow. The Spider was successful in holding that card close to his chest but just until everyone was set to leave Dragonstone. It didn't matter because he's quite easy, she imagines that the man must be starved for affection...

The third is Robert Baratheon's bastard Blackfyre son, information that continues to be withheld to the Targaryens by their own Master of Whispers. She didn't have to work much with him, she's seen him in King's Landing plenty- due to Auntie Margie's charitable deeds. She believes Great Grandmother Olenna when she said that was what Robert Baratheon looked like when he was called a 'Maiden's Fantasy'.

Again, mind you, that's only what they are to her- best friends. Mayhaps there are lingering touches and embraces that are exchanged but there were no kissing. (She wasn't sure who will survive the war for the dawn.)

In the end, the rose is victorious.

The Targaryens and their dragons are hailed as heroes as their pyres are set off beside their equally dead dragons. Jon Snow killed the Night King at the cost of his own life, as well as that of Brandon Stark's. Uncle Willas changes his name to Stark and marries Sansa Stark- claiming that it's a love match, and Arya doesn't doubt that one could fall in love with The North. Lord Varys legitimizes Gendry as a Blackfyre because the poor boy didn't want anything to do with his father's name, if he did, maybe less of the High Lords would've wanted him as King.

On the first year of his reign, Gendry Blackfyre proposes to her.

On the third year of their reign, she births his twins. Two boys; one with Baratheon Blue eyes and the other with Golden Liquid eyes- both boys are black haired like their father. They name them Fury and Dawn. Dawn is eventually betrothed to one of Sansa and Willas' many daughters. The Lord Dawn and Lady Catie (named for Catelyn and Margaery) of Highgarden.

On the fifth year of their reign, she births his daughter. A girl with curly black hair and Baratheon Blue eyes that will later on run away (quite literally) with the intention to escape her duties as a Princess only to end up marrying Yara Greyjoy's bastard son. Their second daughter tried to run away too- but Arya and Gendry knew that this daughter only made it as far as Dorne, thanks to the Sand Snakes.

On the seventh year of their reign, Arya tells him she loves him too (and means it) as he comforts her over the death of Great Grandmother Olenna. It's on year eight of their reign that Arya gives birth to his third son, their last child whom they name Owen.

 


End file.
